


Of Mind and Body

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: On a day where she's not needed in the Velvet Room, Marie decides to pay Chie a visit at her home. When she grows passive-aggressive towards her physique, the poet tries to assure Chie she's quite attractive, though she figures this is definitely one of those cases where words are best left to the side to describe it. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Marie/Satonaka Chie
Kudos: 4





	Of Mind and Body

“Ugh, no point hanging around the Velvet Room today...”

Marie walked her way through the city, soaking in the views of Inaba for a change. When she wasn't busy helping Yu out with Personas and the like, she was normally working on her poetry. There were, of course, the occasions where she ended up leaving it behind by accident, finding the white haired boy reading it before snatching it away from his hands and cursing herself out. It wasn't meant for anyone's eyes but her own, after all.

But today was a day where Yu phoned ahead to let her know that he wasn't showing up, something about trying to nab a bracelet from a fish in the river. Whatever, she didn't really need him anyway. There was plenty for her to do while she was here, like try out the Mondo Beef Bowl he was always on about. Or check out the park all on her own. Or...

Marie grit her teeth. That wasn't quite the solution she had in mind, as it still left her lonely. She definitely needed companionship for a change, and if Yu wasn't going to be around, who else could she turn to for that, really?

Then she stopped to think about it. There were other friends Yu had, an investigation team that was trying to figure out the strange deaths and disappearances that had occurred since his arrival. Maybe one of them would be readily available to help fend off this lonely feeling. As a matter of fact, there was at least one person she might be able to turn to for assistance.

“Yeah...Chie!”

Marie smiled to herself as she made off towards her house, thinking about the martial artist. There was something about her motions that felt like poetry, the way she spoke about her desired profession was like music to her ears. There was something to her passion that she couldn't put into words, but wanted dearly to do so.

“Hopefully she won't mind an unexpected guest,” Marie said to herself.

##

Marie finally found herself at Chie's home, standing right in front of the door. She paused to hear the commotion going on within the confines, though she couldn't quite place it for herself. Holding onto the strap of her bag as it laid across her shoulder, she knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a response on the other end. As luck would have it, Chie was at least home, though not in the way the Velvet Room guest had expected.

The poet expected to see Chie in her school clothes, or something a bit more on the casual side. Instead, she saw much more skin from the girl than she ever expected. Her irises shrunk as she saw just how well toned she was underneath that jacket, as it closed her off from all the muscle she truly had on. A towel was wrapped around her shoulders as she panted heavily. Sweat glistened down her body, a bottle of water in one hand while the other rested on the door knob. She only wore a green sports bra that fit nicely against her chest, with a small bit of cleavage exposed from the size of her bosom, and shorts that hugged her hips tight enough that she could see how lean her legs were in comparison. Marie could see that she was a lean, mean, fighting machine, with abs that matched the amount of exercise she put in to get such a sculpted physique.

Yet while all of that was expressed in her mind, the only thing to escape her lips was, “Uh.”

“Can I help you...?” Chie took a moment to study the girl standing in her doorway, unable to recognize her at first. She then took a look at the blue cap with the stylized 'V' badge clipped onto it, and had a moment of realization. “Oh, hey. You're one of Yu's friends, right?”

“Oh! Yeah! I'm Marie, remember? We met like...once.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Chie said, using her towel to wipe the sweat off her face. “Anything you need help with?”

“Uh, sure, I guess,” Marie looked away, hiding her blush as she rubbed the back of her head, “I'm just feeling a little lonesome right now, and...”

“Wanted to hang out, right?”

“Yeah, sure! I'm cool with that!” Marie said, stiffing up as she acted tsundere towards the martial artist.

“Great, just give me a sec,” Chie said, “you caught me in the middle of a workout session.”

“I can see that,” Marie said, trying to hide her emotional interest in such a poetic build, “you're chill with this? I could just swing back later.”

Pausing for a brief moment, Chie cocked an eyebrow at the poet, uncertain what to make of that change in attitude. “Uh, okay, well, you're here now, and it's not like I wasn't almost finished anyway.”

“Okay, yeah, good point,” Marie said as she clutched onto her strap, “sure, let's hang out now!”

As she welcomed the poet inside, she couldn't help but ask, “You don't get to hang out a lot, do you?”

“Wha? No, I hang out with Yu!” Marie snapped back, trying not to stare at the sporty build of her host. “Just that he's busy and stuff and...” She cursed herself out yet again, muttering under her breath much to Chie's confusion.

“Right...” Chie looked around in confusion, uncertain what to make of the otherwise mysterious girl. “Okay, look, is there anything you wanted to do? Or was it just...be like this?”

Marie tried to calm herself, explaining to Chie, “I guess I was just interested in seeing how Yu's other friends are when they aren't trying to fight off the Shadows and stuff. You were the first one to pop in my head.”

“I guess I should feel flattered,” Chie said, running her towel over the sweat on her abs, “but you're kinda acting weird for someone that wants to be friends.”

“N-No I'm not!” Marie said as her mind continued to race with negative thoughts towards herself. Her eyes continued to gawk at the martial artist's build, unable to glance away from the body that had been presented to her. She sucked on her lip as she gripped the strap tightly, fighting off a second emotion of lust that came from ogling such beauty.

“Hey, yo! My eyes are up here!” Chie said, pointing to her face. “God, what's with you? Do you have a problem with looking at me like this?”

“I never said that!” Marie replied, realizing her coming over may have been a big mistake. “But it's just, well, not what I expected.”

“Not what you...” Chie went silent briefly, exhaling as she placed the towel over her abs. “Just because I don't look like a normal girl? That a problem? You know I just...really like staying in shape. I know some people make fun of women just because they have muscles but...”

Realizing that her natural attitude was doing very little to actually help anything, Marie spoke up and interrupted, placing a hand on Chie's shoulder. “Look, no, sorry for being so cold,” she replied, “it's just a coping mechanism. You look great...hot. Really hot. I just didn't want to make that obvious is all.”

Chie blushed. “Hot? Me?”

“You, um, get hormones, right?”

Not a question Chie expected, but she nodded in reply. “Yeah, what does...”

“I've got those right now looking at...this.” Running her finger down Chie's abs, Marie sucked on her lower lip, feeling just how toned she was from her workout. “Like, these are some very...nice...abs.”

“Thanks...” Chie stared on, herself feeling something as Marie's hand trailed down to her pelvic region. She seemed especially fascinated by the 'V' shape that led down beneath the fabric of the shorts, curious about what's underneath. “You're...that fascinated, huh?”

“I'm a poet,” Marie confessed, “not very great, but...god, this body just speaks to me in a way I never thought!”

“Well, what's it telling you?” asked Chie, most curious.

“To do...things to it.”

“Like?” Chie bit her lip, eager to see if this was going a certain direction. She may not know Marie all that well, but she welcomed whatever was about to happen, as she did find the aesthetic of the Velvet Room guest to be satiating to her gaze.

Sensing an invitation for what was to come, Marie leaned into Chie, their lips getting close to one another. They soon locked together, their eyes closed as they embraced for a kiss, all while the poet ran her fingers down the martial artist's body. She heard a hum echo into her mouth, a sign that her host was welcoming her touch even further. 

As it turned out, Marie wasn't the only one to act on her hormones, as Chie started to undress the poet by unbuttoning her top. She pulled away to gaze at the naked torso underneath, staring with desire at her own body. “Oooh, fuck...” Chie muttered.

“Do you want to?” Marie asked. “I mean, I don't have a problem with-”

“Yeah! Absolutely! Let's just go to my room first!” Chie grabbed Marie by her wrist, leading her to her room. Her adrenaline was still kicking after the workout, and with the poet wanting to show her affection this was a good way for her to let all of that out of her system.

Once they were in Chie's room, the two young women were making out once more, a bit more aggressive than before. They soon helped one another out of their clothes, naked in the host's bedroom while they admired the full beauty. Marie kept her hat on, preferring its comfort while she and the martial artist get down to business.

“So, uh...do you know how to...?” Marie clammed up, realizing they had gotten this far without a second thought.

“Seriously? Here, lemme help you here.” Chie backed Marie up to her bed, letting the poet lay back as she knelt before her. The attendee realized that she had no time to absorb the room as she found her muff injected with fingers. They pushed inside her deeply, causing her to pant as they jammed their way into her canal.

“Too fast...” Marie moaned. “Just a little slower...”

Nodding, Chie did as she asked, though she still brushed her fingertips against the roof, hitting a spongy area that stimulated Marie immensely. The black haired girl tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling as she allowed her host to rub away at her hole. She created enough friction to make the poet wet, her fluids slowly leaking out of the hole.

Chie wasn't done there, as she leaned into the groin and pecked against the clit. This caused Marie to squeak, her toes curling in as her feet moved to the shoulder blades, resting on the martial artist's back. The moans that came from her lips started quiet and gentle, only to slowly shift to heavy flaring from the nostrils. Her eyes were bugging out of her skull, just about, as she found herself being brought close to the brink. It was as if her mind were growing clear of certain thoughts, though the feeling wasn't going to last very long.

Marie was taken aback by Chie suddenly pulling her fingers out of her socket, with fluids pooling out from the folds. The martial artist sucked on the juices that came out, just to clean up her pussy. “Wait, why'd you stop...?” Marie asked, her face beet red.

“I didn't want you to cum just yet,” Chie explained as she climbed on the bed, “but I do want you to try and make me feel the same way.”

“Sure, I think I can do that.” Though she was nervous to give it a try, Marie laid on her stomach as she pushed her fingers into Chie's folds. She watched her shiver as she seeped into the canal, twisting her digits within to massage at the walls. She did her best to copy what the martial artist had shown her to do, though she added just enough of her own ideas to start hearing her host moan with delight.

“Like that...” exhaled Chie, “just like that...” Marie sucked on her lip as she heard the praise from the martial artist, satisfied that she was doing well for her. She did her best to create friction within her pussy, driving as far in as her knuckles would allow for. 

In an attempt to change it up just a bit, Marie clawed her fingers just a bit, hooking them as the tips rubbed into her walls. Chie shivered as she felt the shift in her cunt, with a rougher emphasis on motion. Chie grew aroused, but didn't want to climax just yet. She knew she'd be left wanting, but she was quite all right with that.

“Okay, okay!” Chie grabbed Marie's wrist, pulling her fingers out of her hole. “Let's...try something else now.”

“Like what?” Marie asked sincerely.

“Like...we're both pretty wet right now, yeah? Why don't we rub our pussies together?”

“That...might be fun.” Marie sat up properly as Chie scooted close to her, getting their groins together as their legs crossed around one another. When their folds met, Marie purred as she felt the moisture rubbing against one another. The lubrication made it rather easy to rub them against one another, their voices starting off silently as they bumped into one another.

“Just do it slowly to start,” Chie said, exhaling when she rubbed against Marie, “but this should be enough for us to get...good...” The martial artist hummed, leaning back while she pushed forward into her guest's crotch.

“Oh yeah, yeah...this feels really nice.” Marie exhaled, a smile curling onto her lips as she took enjoyment out of grinding against the martial artist. She grabbed hold of Chie's leg, pulling her in close as they continued to massage against each other. The air was growing steamy between them, their breath heavy as they started growing sweaty, though this was the poet's first time feeling dampness against her skin. It may not be anywhere close to the workout that the martial artist had gone through, but it was perhaps the closest she was ever going to get to it.

“Harder...” huffed Chie. “Try to go harder on me!”

“Okay!” Marie groaned as she started bucking her crotch against Chie's, their voices louder as they grew closer to the brink of climax. They began to rub hard, their folds meeting one another as they moved their hips up and down, as well as side to side. Their eyes stared on at the moistened groins, watching how profuse the leakage of sex was from their canals. They worked hard to get one another to orgasm, though they were struggling to push to the edge.

That was when Chie leaned into Marie, pushing their breasts together as she pushed her forehead into the poet's. Their nipples met, causing a moan of pleasure from the Velvet Room attendee's mouth, her head arching back from their nubs touching in such a sensitive manner. Her urges were rising up yet again, with the friction between their pussies growing rampant and fast.

Chie continued to lean further into Marie, enough that their lips not only touched together, but that the poet was on her back. The martial artist pumped her crotch against Marie's, their moans echoing loudly into each other's mouth as their cunts bumped together. The guest grabbed her host's hand, holding it while it rested by their heads. Their eyes were shut as they continued to lock lips, with their tongues pushing into one another in the heat of passion. With Chie doing most of the work, bumping hard into Marie, they were finally able to brace for orgasm, something they had waited for quite a while to experience together.

Chie couldn't help but arch her back, pulling away from Marie as she cried out in blissful agony. Saliva trailed from her lip to the poet's, who soon joined the martial artist after one final thrust and a few motions to their clits. The orgasm they shared together was immense, spraying from their holes and onto Chie's sheets, drowning the bed in their sexual fluids. Marie's grip on her host's hand tightened, body quivering as her toes curled up. Neither girl ever felt something so exciting, likely aided in their moment of blissful companionship.

Chie soon laid on top of Marie, curling her head into the poet's neckline as she panted in the same manner as when she answered the door. "That was…wow." Chie said, her mind drained of proper thought after such a climax.

Wrapping her arm around the martial artist, Marie giggled, "Loss for words?"

"You could say that, sure…"

"How about I try, then?" Clearing her throat, Marie looked at the ceiling as she tried to find the words to describe their afternoon. Luckily for someone with her creativity she was able to think quickly on her feet. "Rain flows down rocky shores, trailing to a cotton field where the torrent pools."

"Huh…"

"A dragon perplexed in regards to their appearance, only for the wise one in blue to confuse yet soothe their nerves."

"Uhm…"

"Intertwined in a lustful finding, they share a touch within the home of their partner."

"Hey…"

"With cavern doors united, the poet and her dragon embrace with warmth. Showering with praise and passion under such cloudy skies."

A pregnant pause filled the room, followed by a chuckle from Chie. Getting the wrong impression as she was want to do, Marie slowly sat up, leaving Chie to lay on the bed. "Hrrrgh, I knew it wasn't easy to improvise! Stupid clumsy dumb dumb stupid idiot utter humiliation of-"

"No no, it was really sweet, promise!" Chie said, sitting behind Marie as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "I just feel touched, you know? I never had anyone write poetry about me like that."

Marie laughed. "Well, you're welcome. I guess it makes up for how weird I was to you at the start."

"Although, I do wonder…" Chie hummed for a moment, running her hand down Marie's stomach before her index finger reached the clit. "What kind of poem would you make while describing how I eat you out?"

Marie blushed, gulping at the thought. The idea would be quite a challenge, but she was sure she could try to pull it off.


End file.
